


Unexpected

by Monospace



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, TW: Incest, stepcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monospace/pseuds/Monospace
Summary: Phineas has decided there's no point in hiding from his feelings.This may be my first drabble.Have fun!
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher/Phineas Flynn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Unexpected

Phineas looked at Ferb’s expectant face, and felt his heart melt. He managed to say only a few words before he choked on his own words. “I- I think I’m in love with you.” He expected Ferb to walk away, shake his head, maybe laugh. He wouldn’t blame him.

What he didn’t expect was Ferb to just walk over to him, nod and wrap his arms around him, pulling him closer. Phineas tried not to let any tears fall from his eyes, but didn’t bother hiding his growing grin. Instead, he allowed himself to melt into Ferb’s arms, sighing contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, leave your suggestions in the comments. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
